EL REY DE LAS PASIONES
by Sophia Samedi
Summary: Él era un semental y puede tener todas las mujeres del mundo. Ella era simplemente una muchacha virginal e inocente. "Gracias por meterme en esto, hermano" pensó ella con ironía.
1. EL AS DE PICAS ó ESPADAS

ADVERTENCIAS: Personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mí. Todos son humanos, contiene **lenguaje y escenas explícitas**: tomar precauciones.

* * *

><p><strong>EL REY DE LAS PASIONES<strong>

_"Una persona tiene que hacer por lo menos una apuesta al día, de lo contrario puede estár merodeando a la suerte y nunca darse cuenta." Jim Jones en frases de casinos_.

CAPITULO UNO: EL AS DE PICAS/ESPADAS

-¡Bella! - Esme llamó a voz en cuello por toda la casa (o esteras en todo caso) a su hija menor. Bella, quien estaba profundamente dormida en una hamaca, se sobresaltó rápidamente. Esme logró ubicarla luego de caminar unos diez minutos.

-Bella, cariño- replicó con dulzura mientras se sentaba a un costado de la hamaca y le acomodaba unos cabellos castaños sueltos y sucios a su _pequeña_. Esme también tenía una apariencia descuidada. Como casi toda la ciudad de Fobos. Bella bostezó indicándole que ya se encontraba ligeramente despierta

-¿Que sucede mamá?- preguntó con otro bostezo en sus labios.

- Bueno, otra vez periodista haciendo un documental sobre la delincuencia en Fobos...tu ya sabes- explicó Esme. Bella sin prestar mucha atención, se sentó en la hamaca y asintió.

-Si hiciera más documentales, seríamos ricas y nos podríamos ir - replicó Bella.

-No nos podemos ir sin tu hermano- dijo Esme con reprobación. Y aquello era cierto. Emmett estaba metido hasta la coronilla en asuntos de alta peligrosidad. Bella se recogió el cabello en una coleta y Esme le pasó su antifaz. En los documentales acerca de los carteles, narcotraficantes, cupos y todo lo demás, Bella debía esconder su rostro por seguridad. aunque nunca le hacían nada debido a que - y esta era una clausula extricta en el formato- al final de la entrevista cuando le preguntaban_ ¿Tienes pruebas?_ Ella respondía con un contundente** NO**.

Bella guardó el antifaz, y Esme la bendijo. La castaña camino a pie hasta la colina mas segura de Fobos: la única entrada segura para los periodista, que venían con polícias armados y que desde aquella colina, se podía ver a Fobos en su totalidad: un mar de colores, una ciudad sin reglas y pecados, donde los más fuertes y poderosos eran los reyes de esas tierras de nadie. Bella suspiró contemplando y se sentó tapandose el rostro con el antifaz. El periodista frente a una cámara empezó a decir las típicas líneas de los documentales. Luego se dirigió a Bella.

-¿Tu has nacido aquí en Fobos?

-Lamentablemente sí - dijo Bella mientras se rascaba la nariz. El entrevistador era un regordete.

-¿Que edad tienes?-

-16- Bella mentía siempre acerca de su edad. Ella tenía un año más.

-¿Vives con tu familia aquí?-

-Toda mi familia nació en Fobos- Bella resopló. El entrevistador asintió

-Cuéntame todo lo que sepas...-

-¿Acerca de las dos estirpes?- el entrevistador se paralizó ante la tranquilidad que Bella mostró al nombrar a dos de las líneas más temibles y poderosas del país.

-S-sí - tartamudeó. Poco profesional, apuntó Bella mentalmente.

-Bueno -dijo acómodandose- Existen dos estirpes enemigas por el poder: La Mafia Purpúrea y La Mafia Boreal. La primera tiene su base en la ciudad vecina de Fobos: Deimos. Aquí, en cambio, la Mafia Boreal tiene su núcleo existencial. Se dice que tiene tres cabezillas que controlan todo: Aro, Cayo y Marcus, aunque al último no se le ha conocido nada últimamente, así que se presume muerto... Aro al parecer esta encargado de la milicia y negocios de la Mafia Boreal, aunque la mente siniestra es Cayo - el entrevistador estaba anodadado con tanta información, mientras que un libretista copiaba todo lo que Bella le indicaba. El camarógrafo seguía captándola a través de su lente.

-Dicen que Aro Volturi es un tipo con mucha carisma y que tiene una apariencia amigable, aunque esto es engañoso porque es igual de inescrupuloso que Cayo. Se le conocen muchas mujeres, y aunque tiene hijos bastardos, no los reconoce y me aventuro a decir que no reconocerá a ninguno. Su preferencia esta firmemente abocada a dos personas: al hijo de su amante Sulpicia, Edward Masen y a su doctor de cabezera Carlisle Cullen...- terminó Bella recuperando un poco el aliento.

-¿Y Cayo?- preguntó ansioso el reportero.

-Cayo Hale no esconde su sadismo ni su maldad a nadie. Es el más temible. Tiene familia conocida: Rosalie Hale, hija de su hermano Pólux, quien está muerto y Jasper Whitlock, hijo de su hermana mayor Cassandra, que también esta muerta- Bella tenía en sus pensamientos que él mismo había matado a sus hermanos - Se le conocen erróneamente como los gemelos Hale, aunque en verdad son solo primos-

-¿Y cual es el papel de los sobrinos de Cayo?-

-Rosalie está de adorno- dijo Bella- aunque probablemente tenga la función de seducir o de sacar información gracias a su belleza. Dicen que es irresistiblemente hermosa. Le dicen la Helena de Oro, por el color dorado de su cabello. Él otro, Jasper, también tiene el cabello dorado y es fuerte, probablemente se dedique a la facción de combate y tortura. Aunque tiene fama de chulo -dijo Bella finalizando despectivamente.

-¿De qué?- dijo el reportero. Bella se corrigió

-De galán, de mujeriego. Lleva a todas las mujeres a su lecho -Bella se sonrojó y río. El reportero rió también.

-¿Lo has visto?-

-No, gracias a dios- replicó Bella. La entrevista pasó a otros caminos. Bella se pusó a reflexionar acerca de Emmett: un mercenario, asesino a sueldo que había ascendido a la Mafia Boreal gracias a sus propios méritos. Todos los años había logrado mantener al margen a Esme y a Bella sin provocarles mayores daños, aunque ellas consideraban bastante daño psicologico, saber si el único hombre de la casa volvería con vida al oscurecer. Aunque Emmett estaba ganando bastante dinero "_para que Bella y Esme huyan de Fobos y de Deimos_" y logren llevar una vida normal. La familia MacCarty ansiaba lograr irse de ese lugar, y vivir en una de las ciudades normales de Larisa, Galatea, Tritón o Náyade.

Bella escuchó la pregunta que se esperaba siempre

-¿Tienes pruebas sobre lo que me has dicho?

-No - dijo Bella firmemente, pero agregó luego de una pausa - pero es_ vox pópuli_-

Terminada la entrevista, Bella regresó caminando a pie hasta su humilde vivienda. A esa hora de la tarde, Esme debía estar cocinando una sopa y Emmett ya habría regresado de 'trabajar'. Por eso se sorprendió a sobre manera cuando se dió cuenta que las zonas aledañas a su vivienda estaban sumergidas en la oscuridad. El asombro dió paso al pánico, cuando distinguió sombras, hombres mirando los alrededores y varios carros negros. Sabiendo que si iba a su casa, corría peligro, apresuró su paso: ¿Esme?¿Emmett? Los hombres desconocidos la miraban entrecerrando los ojos, pero no la seguían. Bella sabía que eran ellos. Estaban ahí por Emmett.

Dos camionetas negras estaban estacionadas en la puerta de su casa. Bella dió un grito y entro bruscamente a su vivienda.

Esme estaba sentada con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que un hombre alto y de mala cara estaba tómandole el hombro. No estaba amarrada. Al otro costado, estaba Emmett, visiblemente golpeado meintras otros dos fortachones con cara de rata lo sostenían, mientras él trataba de liberarse. Se sacudió con más fuerza cuando vio a Bella.

-¡Bella! - gritó Emmett, y uno de ellos lo golpeo con la punta del pie. Bella se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada.

-Cállate- le dijo con sorna el fortachon que lo tenía sujeto. Atrás de su espalda, Bella sintió la voz fría de un hombre. Volteó rápidamente y se encontró con un joven de facciones finas y dos fortachones más.

-Hola Bella- saludó cortesmente el de facciones finas- Me llamó Alec, y seguramente has hablado de mí en los documentales de la NBC- dijo con una sútil nota de ironía. Bella sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Alec caminó hacia Esme; ella estaba impertubable. - Aunque no te preocupes, no estamos aquí por eso. Tienes suerte de que a nuestra cúpula le agrade como cuentas las cosas de Boreal en la televisión - y rió suavemente.

-¿Porqué estan aquí?- preguntó Bella atreviendose a usar una voz fiera. Miró a Emmett: sangraba de la frente; quería curarlo.

-Por él - dijo Alec señalando a su hermano. Bella apretó sus labios - Emmett no es nada contra ti, eres un excelente mercenario, pero que se te haya escapado Alice, sabiendo lo que ella representa para Cayo- e hizo un sonido de disgusto - Estuvo muy mal. Emmett frunció el ceño y escupiendo sangre a sus pies lo maldijo.

-Púdrete- Alec miro su zapato con sangre, chasqueó un dedo y un fortachón empezó a limpiarlo. Nadie se movía.

-Pues bien, este es el trato Emmett; tienes treinta días para recuperar a Alice Brandon - dijo Alec poniendo una voz más fría y vengativa. Bella se mantuvo firme mirando a Emmett con preocupación - mientras, nos llevamos a tu hermana como garantía - y chasqueó los dedos. Antes que Bella pudises hacer nada los otros dos fortachones cogieron a Bella por ambos lados. Esme y Emmett gritaron a la vez

-¡BELLA!- Esme rompió en llanto. Alec, con falsa tristeza se agachó hasta quedar frente a frente con Esme.

-Señora Esme, no se preocupe, a usted no le pasará nada. Y con suerte a sus dos hijos tampoco- le acarició el rostro. Esme lo miró con repugnancia. Alec la ignoró y le indicó al muchacho alto que suelte su hombro. Aquel fue el primero en desaparecer por la puerta. Miró a Emmett una vez más.

-Recuerda, treinta días... al menos que quieras ver a tu preciosa hermana hecha pedacitos - dijo Alec sonriendo. Emmett gruñó con furia a pesar de que los fortachones volvieron a pegarle. Bella trataba de sacudirse sin éxito.

-¡No lo golpeen! -gritaba con fuerza- ¡Porfavor! - miró a Alec suplicante. Él hizo un gesto aburrido.

-Ya escucharon a la dama, lo queremos vivo, sino ¿Como va a traer a Alice? - dijo encogiendo los hombros. Ellos dejaron de pegarle. Alec volteó hacia Bella y sus dos hombres que la sujetaban.

-Vámonos...- Ambos hombres metieron a Bella a la camioneta. Bella gritaba, pero sabía que sería inútil. Los otros dos fortachones dejaron a Emmett tirado y subieron al a camioneta de atrás. Alec subió con ellos.

-¿A donde vamos?- balbuceó Bella tratando de arrancarle una palabra sus captores

-Que te importa- le respondió uno de mala gana.

-No le hables Félix- le reprendió el otro sin mirar a ningun lado en particular.

Bella vió como el auto se ponía en marcha y lejos quedaba su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong><span>ADELANTO:<span>**

_-¡Esa mujer es de Cayo!- gritó uno de los deprevados. Bella suplicó a los cielos que no tuviera un desenlace fatal._

_-¿Y a mi que me importa?- dijo el rubio con una firmeza y una imponencia totalmente temible. Los hombres retrocedieron, le echaron un último vistazo a bella y salieron gruñendo despavoridos._

_-Gracias por salvarme- dijo Bella aliviada. El rubio enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Quién ha dicho que te he salvado?  
><em>

**PORTADA: **h t t p: / i1051 . photobucket . com / albums / s424 / sophiesamedi / elrdepasiones . jpg**  
><strong>

**VER RELACIONADOS:**_ Entropía de Amor (Bella & Jasper), El padre el hijo y el otro hijo (Bella&C/E/J) (todos en mi canal de fanfic)**  
><strong>_

**COMENTARIOS FINALES: PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNA TEMÁTICA ASÍ. ¿Han visto las favelas? O como aquí en Perú, zonas donde no existe presencia de la policia y el estado y solo gobiernan los que tienen dinero, hombres y poder? Así esta ambientada esta obra. Bella es una linda aldeana y Emmett es un sexy mercenario (algo me dice que proximamente será objeto de mis perversiones xD). En fin, lean la primera semana de marzo mi proxima entrega.  
><strong>

**Como veran es el gemelo malvado de _Entropía_ , si Jasper allí es un chico sensible y caballeroso, aquí es un 235qvfvxv ... ya verán. Muchos saludos y besos con sabor al sureño más sexy de la saga Twilight. Gracias por seguirme y SI: muchas historias a la vez, pero mirenle el lado positivo: estan a punto de terminarse mis dos primeras novelas :( así que le dedicaré mas tiempo a las tres nuevas que estoy publicando.**

** Saluditos**

**Sophie**

**pd: verdaaaad, casi se me escapa. **

**Reviews = ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA**

**Tomates y criticas aqui abajita en las lineas subrayadas, los amaré y les responderé sus dudas :). **

**ahora si**

**bye hasta el próximo capitulo: _El Rey de Tréboles_****  
><strong>


	2. EL REY DE LOS TRÉBOLES

ADVERTENCIAS: Personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mí. Todos son humanos, contiene **lenguaje y escenas explícitas**: tomar precauciones.

* * *

><p><strong>EL REY DE LAS PASIONES<strong>

_"Una persona tiene que hacer por lo menos una apuesta al día, de lo contrario puede estár merodeando a la suerte y nunca darse cuenta." Jim Jones en frases de casinos_.

CAPITULO DOS: EL REY DE LOS TRÉBOLES

Bella estaba sentada con silencio de mártir. Maldecía su suerte; Emmett y sus relaciones con la mafia Boreal la habían llevado a convertirse en 'garanía' de los trabajos que su hermano. Sus dos captores, los "fortachones" como ella le llamaba mentalmente, se divertían de lo lindo entre ellos mismo.

-Félix, oh vamos la Helena de Oro esta para tirársela joder- Demetri se carcajeaba.

-No creo que mi cabeza valga tanto para un buen sexo con una simple mujer- replicaba Felix. En medio de ellos se encontraba Bella mórdiendose los labios y teniendo mil preguntas el cabeza ¿ Habrían seguido golpeando a Emmett? No, porque seguramente tenía que tener buen estado físico para buscar a esa tal Alice. ¿Y a su mamá? Si alguien tocaba a Esme, ella podría ser cualquiercosa menos complaciente.

-Oye periquita no dices ni pío - dijo riéndose Demetri. Felix le tiró un golpe por encima de Bella. La castaña se sintió encoger aún más.

-¡Carajo! Que no debemos hablarle a las 'garantías' - le reprendió el otro fortachón. Y luego observó a Bella

-Aunque ¿No estas tramando nada...cierto?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es hermana de Emmett McCarty. Hay que tener mucho cuidado - le previno Demetri ya sin risas. Bella se armó con un poquito de valor

-_¿A donde me estan llevando?_ - musitó con voz apenas legible. Demetri y Felix se miraron con una sonrisa muda.

-Ante Cayo por supuesto - dijo con una amabilidad fingida que Bella notó inmediatamente - serás su huesped especial-

Hubo otro silencio.

-¿y Quien es Alice?

-¡CARAJO! Periquita haces muchas preguntas - el grito destemplado de Felix hizo que Bella se estremeciera. Luego trató de sellar sus labios para no cometer imprudencias con la Mafia Boreal.

-Lo cierto- dijo Felix más tranquilo - Es que el matrimonio entre los dos hijos de la mafia purpurea y boreal, sellarían años de disputas, sangres, secuestros- la miró de reojo - Todo es acabaría.

Demetri sonrió.

-Y solo habría una potencia: nosotros-

-¿En crímenes?- dijo Bella sin lograr controlar su ironía. Felix entrecerró los ojos

-En poder- dijo con suma convicción. En ese mismo momento el carro hizo sonidos extraños y se apago. Felix entrecerró los ojos y le grito al chofer

-¿Que cojones pasa?

-Nosé, algun problema con el motor- Bella dedució que el conductor también debía ser un 'fortachón' de la mafia Boreal. Felix soltó un suspiró y amenazó a Bella

-No te muevas o te pegaré un tiro en la nuca ¿vale?- Bella asintió énergicamente, mientras la adrenalina y los escalofríos le subían por la espina dorsal.

Demetri, también se bajo del carro, incluyendo el chofer para abrir la tapa del motor. Bella se quedó temblando ante la fría amenaza de Felix. Pensó muchos segundos, mientras la sangre de sus venas bajaban a sus piernas y su instinto natural le decía que ¡Corra!.

Los fortachones seguían enfrascados en el problema del motor. Bella dió un fuerte exhalo, cogió la manija, saltó al pavimento y se echó a correr.

-¡HEY!¡LA NIÑATA SE ESCAPA!- gritó uno de ellos. Bella no dejo de correr

-PERIQUITA NO LA HAGAS DICIFIL- dijo Demetri en voz alta, sentía que el le podía pisar los talones. Alguien se reía. Félix.

-Eh, amigos, déjadle que corra. No irá muy lejos-

_"No irá muy lejos"_ las palabras de Felix le retumbaron en los oídos a Bella, pero sus piernas no dejaron de moverse. Los demás se habían detenido casi súbitamente en seco.

Entonces se dió cuenta donde en _realidad_ se estaba metiendo:** ¡En los barrios de Boreal mismo!**

-¡Mierda!- maldijo Bella apretándose los labios con nerviosismo. A estas alturas, ellos ya habrían avisado a los demas miembros o complices que ella se hallaba suelta en plaza. Y así como le pensò, empezó a existir movimiento de las casas oscuras y callejuelas. Bella se mordió los labios buscando una salida. Empezó a escuchar voces

-Eh muñequita- una persona semi-obesa con mucha lascivia la miraba - ¿perteneces a Cayo, cierto?- dijo carcajeandose victorioso.

-¡No pertenezco a nadie! - chilló impulsivamente la castaña. Lamentó haber gritado tan fuerte, pues apenas pronunciada las frases, salieron otro más a mirarla más descaradamente. Se automiró a ella misma, un short gastado color hueso sucio y un polo más gastado aún. ¿Cómo era posible que la miraran con lascivia? O simplemente querían violarla y arrojarla a Cayo.

Bella empezó a correr a sabiendas que todo acto de escapatoria no tendría succeso. Corrió y escuchaba los trotes de los demás hombres detrás de ella. Miró las casas: unas iluminadas, y otras plagadas en la mas grande oscuridad. Miró una de las casas mas grandes y oscuras y Bella desesperadamente, intentó meterse por un ventanal; empujó el vidrio y este se hizo añicos.

Ella sabía que tal estrépito llamaría la atención de todos los hombres de Cayo. Bella sangrando se arrinconó a una de las esquinas de la oscura habitación, cuando una luz la cegó: alguien había encendido la habitación.

La imagen que Bella se llevó la dejo boquiabierta. Un hombre, alto y musculoso con cicatrices que le hacían -_extrañamente_- un bello estampado en su piel pálida y petrea la observaba con desdén. Ese hombre estaba desnudo, y Bella no pudo enrojecer más que un tomate por el tamaño de su miembro ¡Cielo Santo! Y eso que el miembro estaba reposando tranquilamente, igual al de Emmett, ya que por su hermano sabía que era exactamente un pene en reposo y en 'atención'

Los hombres depravados irrumpieron en el inmueble, rompiendo la puerta. Todos se quedaron petrificados ante la imagen del rubio que parecía un guerrero espartano

_-¡Es el hermano de Cayo!_

_-¡Es el gemelo Hale!_

_-¿Whitlock?_

Susurraban las voces en medio de todo el barullo. Bella se encogía más en su posición, tratando de que no se le notara. Craso error.

-¡Esa mujer es de Cayo!- gritó uno de los deprevados. Bella suplicó a los cielos que no tuviera un desenlace fatal. Jasper hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada, parecía _aburrido_.

-Déjenme ver: han irrumpido mi casa, su fugitiva ha roto mis ventanales, y encima te pones a gritar como un energúmeno en mi propio dominio- dijo Jasper con una voz sedosa pero que Bella sabía que había algo más que eso - Y tu única explicación, es que esta mujer - señaló a Bella- pertenece a Cayo por motivos que nisiquiera tu conoces-

Los bravucones querían decir algo, pero la imponencia de Jasper era mucho más fuerte.

-¡Ella ha armado un lío!¡SE ESCAPÓ DE DEMETRI Y FELIX!- gritó otro bravucón. La caracajada fría de Jasper dejo a todos petrificado, incluso a la propia Bella que no salía de su posición fetal.

-¿Me estas diciendo que esta muchachita tuvo mas bolas que todos ustedes juntos para escaparse de esos dos imbéciles?- su voz ya no sonaba amigable- Escuchen: ¿y ami que me importa- dijo el rubio con una firmeza y una imponencia totalmente tmible. Los miró uno a uno. - Yo personalmente la llevaré a Cayo - sentenció. Los hombres retrocedieron, le hecharon un último vistazo a la sangrante Bella, y salieron gruñendo despavoridos.

Bella seguía sin mirarlo. Le desconcertaba su desnudez, aunque el rubio se colocó una túnica. Más desconcertante aún fue ver que en su lecho había otras dos mujeres totalmente desnudas contemplando todo sin ninguna emoción.

-Lucy, María- dijo Jasper sin mirarla a ninguna de ella- Se acabó la diversión, vístanse- dijo tajantemente. Luego tranquilamente se acercó a Bella que estaba aterrorizada.

-¡No te muevas!- le dijo fríamente, sujetando entre sus varoniles manos el rostro sucio y delicado de Bella - Buenos raspones que te has llevado- comentó - ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Bella McCarty - dijo Bella con la garganta seca. Jasper asintió y sonrió.

-Hermana del mercenario más eficiente supongo - Bella chirrió sus dientes. Por la culpa de Emmett ella se encontraba en esa situación, y Esme debía estar al borde de un paro cardíaco. Jasper revisó sus heridas y se levantó.

-Nada de mucha consideración. Lucy, María - ambas ya estaban vestida - Cúrenla, bañenla y hermoséenla: lo más importante: no intercambien palabras con ella

* * *

><p>Bella soportó cada punto sin anestesia que Lucy le dió en la pierna: una perfecta línea que se borraría con el ünguento que María le proporcionó. Bella se desnudó completamente. Aunqu Lucy ni la otra podían hablar si cuchicheaban entre ellas<p>

_-virgen-_

_-es un magnífico regalo para Cayo-_

_-Esta bien conservada-_

Una ducha caliente con vapor, mientras que ambas mujeres jabonaban su pelo. A decir verdad, le dolía cuando la peinaban, pero sentía que su cabello quedaba totalmente sedoso. Le pusieron un elegante vestido rojo con un escote que ella jamás hubiese escógido y le recogieron su pelo ahora brillante en una hermosa coleta romana. Finalmente le colocaron un collar con un diamante colgando entre sus senos. Bella no se sentía muy cómoda con tanto lujo. ¿De donde sacaban todos los instrumentos?

La única palabra de Lucy para ella fue tajante:

-Siéntate y espera a que venga Jazz- dijo con voz fría mientras ella y su compañera se retiraban a rumbo desconocido. Bella apretó sus labios embriagados de carmesí y sus ojos enmarcados en un delineador negro. Un rubor ligeramente artificial en sus mejillas y se miró en una de las mamparas: Nunca había estado tan hermosa como ahora.

Escuchó otros pasos y el rubio entró en escena, pero no solo. Detrás de un impecable atuendo negro y su cabello rubio totalmente despeinado atrás iba una mujer voluptuosa muy bella, la misma afrodita. Una chica con un moño que dejaba caer largos rizos dorados y que tenía dos aretes en forma de lágrimas. Ambos parecian sincronizados: casi gemelos.

-¿Ella es?- preguntó con una nota de ansiedad la rubia hermosa. Jasper asintió aburrido.

-Hay que llevarsela a Cayo, o lo tomará como un secuestro -

-¿y si la mata? - la voz de la rubia sonó urgente. Y Bella se sintió sumamente nerviosa.

- No creo- dijo despreocupadamente el rubio. Bella sintió la necesidad de decir algo. Miró a Jasper.

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo Bella aliviada. El rubio enarcó una ceja y Bella pudo constatar una pisca de ansiedad en la otra.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te he salvado? Anda, levántante y camina, tenemos que llevarte ante Cayo-

* * *

><p><strong><span>ADELANTO:<span>**

_-Me importa un perejil, siquieren dégollenla-_

_-¿me la puedo llevar como esclava?_

_-¿de que tipo?_

_-sexual, obviamente_

**PORTADA: **h t t p: / i1051 . photobucket . com / albums / s424 / sophiesamedi / elrdepasiones . jpg**  
><strong>

**VER RELACIONADOS:**_ Entropía de Amor (Bella & Jasper), El padre el hijo y el otro hijo (Bella&C/E/J) (todos en mi canal de fanfic)**  
><strong>_

**COMENTARIOS FINALES: repito: PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNA TEMÁTICA ASÍ. ¿Han visto las favelas? O como aquí en Perú, zonas donde no existe presencia de la policia y el estado y solo gobiernan los que tienen dinero, hombres y poder? Así esta ambientada esta obra. Bella es una linda aldeana y Emmett es un sexy mercenario (algo me dice que proximamente será objeto de mis perversiones xD).**

**COMENTARIOS AL CAPITULO: Gracias por elapoyo, me he dado cuenta que mucha gente sigue varias de mis historias y eso me pone muy contenta =) Ahora, hay una historia que no estoy actualizando y es por sequía creativa, Espero que para la próxima semana ya me funcione el coco.**

**Reviews = ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA**

**Tomates y criticas aqui abajita en las lineas subrayadas, los amaré y les responderé sus dudas :).**

**Los quiero muchito muchito.  
><strong>

**hasta el próximo capitulo: _La Reina de Diamantes_****  
><strong>


	3. LA REINA DE DIAMANTES

ADVERTENCIAS: Personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mí. Todos son humanos, contiene **lenguaje y escenas explícitas**: tomar precauciones.

* * *

><p><strong>EL REY DE LAS PASIONES<strong>

_"Una persona tiene que hacer por lo menos una apuesta al día, de lo contrario puede estár merodeando a la suerte y nunca darse cuenta." Jim Jones en frases de casinos_.

CAPITULO TRES: LA REINA DE DIAMANTES

La hermosa rubia le pegó un vistazo que no paso inadvertido para Bella. La estaba mirando con una nota de ansiedad y la castaña no podía explicar esto. Siguió caminando totalmente emperifollada hasta un carro que debía valer millones.

-¿a donde vamos?- repliqué nerviosamente.

-nadie te ha dicho que hables- me calló implacablemente el rubio, sin siquiera mirarme. La rubia hermosa lo miro y tiró de él, mientras se sentaba a su costado.

-Rosalie no te pongas melindrosa. Es _asunto_ de Cayo - le dijo Jasper con fastidio mientras miraba con los ojos vacío a través de las lunas polarizadas y blindadas la ciudad oscura de Phobos .

Así que la rubia era la Helena de Oro. Bella pensó que el adjetivo le caía de pies a cabeza. Miro su cabello dorado que caía en perfectos rizos a pesar de que llevaba una capa negra aterciopelada que no dejaba ver el interior de su ropaje. Sus dos caros aretes en forma de lágrimas cristalinas le daban un aire puro a toda esa bomba sensual que era Rosalie Hale. Sin embargo, sus labios, pintados de un rojo sangre mostraban impaciencia mientras el carro avanzaba.

-¿no podemos ir más rápido?- dijo con una voz melodiosa, que sin embargo Bella la encontró llena de ansías.

-Cállate Rose. Te lo repito por última vez- dijo Jasper. Bella creyó que en verdad cumpliría su amenaza lastimando el hermoso rostro de la rubia. Esta solo atinó a oprimir sus labios.

El auto siguió avanzando hasta llegar tal vez a la casa mas lujosa de la oscura ciudad de Phobos. También estaba resguardada y habían carros sospechosos alrededores. Bella observaba atentamente.

-Ah, la policía- dijo con beneplácito Jasper encogiendo sus hombros- nunca se cansan...

-Eso no importa- respondió Rosalie en voz baja mientras el auto ingresaba a la residencia. ¿La policía sería capaz de liberarla? Sin embargo entraron sin ningun problema y los tres bajaron. Jasper tomó del cuello a Bella casi con delicadeza, guiándola dentro de la lujosa residencia hasta una estancia que parecía ser más bien una corte.

Cayo Volturi en persona estaba sentado: parecía mas joven de lo que Bella había creído, y era atractivo. Sin embargo tenía esa perversión marcada en la piel que tanto ella había contado a los reporteros de la NBC. A su lado habían dos tipos enormes que ella reconoció al instante: Felix y Demetri, de quienes ella había logrado escapar, y quienes ahora la miraban con burla y con lascivia. Debía ser por el profundo escote del vestido rojo vino que Bella traía. Entrecerró sus ojos irradiando odio hacia ellos.

-Tío- escuchó la voz de Jasper salir suavemente de sus labios, como si fuese el saludo.

- Jasper, Rossie - dijo mientras la rubia hermosa se acercaba a darle un beso. No miró a Bella.

-Te trajimos el trabajo que tus dos chuchos no lograron hacer bien - dijo Jasper con desdén a pesar de que los "chuchos" estaban presentes. Ellos no movieron ni un solo músculo.

-Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera- dijo displicente Cayo, restándole importancia. Bella se revolvió incómoda - Emmett McCarty nos falló, y sin embargo le estamos dando otra oportunidad- dijo Cayo. Bella sintió un escalofrío cuando el líder de la mafia Boreal nombró su hermano: eso le indicaba cuan metido estaba él en eso.

-Con coacción, secuestrando a su hermana y teniéndola prisionera - replicó Jasper con aburrimiento. Él tampoco miraba a Bella. Aparte de Felix y Demetri, Rosalie parecía pendiente de que ella respirara.

-Es solo un incentivo - dijo Cayo para después reír de tal forma que estremeció a las mujeres de la sala.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con ella? Mira que te la traje bien arreglada- comentó Jasper como si Bella fuera un perrito de salón. La castaña frunció el ceño. ¡Estaban discutiendo sobre su futuro dios santo!

- Me importa un perejil- dijo con total frialdad Cayo. Rosalie y Bella se congelaron - si quieren dególlenla. Aunque...- y reparó en Bella- seguro Felix y Demetri querrán hacer un trabajito antes...

-Sería un desperdicio entregar lomo fino a dos perros- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica Jasper.

-No sabía que sabías diferenciar las bellezas- comentó Cayo con falsa sorpresa.

-¿Acaso es fea? - replicó el rubio.

-¿ Es como Rosie? - y esta se acordó de respirar otra vez. Jasper sonrió pero no respondió.

-Así que no te importa el destino de esta muchacha...- dijo merodeándolo.

-En absoluto-

-Entonces...- dijo Jasper aún pensativo.

-¿sí?- dijo Cayo expectante

-¿me la puedo llevar como esclava? - Bella abrió los ojos como plato ¿Esclava? Cayo pareció meditar las palabras de su sobrino.

-¿de que tipo?- dijo finalmente mientras la castaña aún digería la nueva información

-sexual, obviamente-

Bella se volteó a mirar de lleno al rubio que acababa de pronunciar las palabras. Alto, tonificado y musculoso con cicatrices hermosas por no decir otras palabras y una estampa fina como ninguna. El rostro masculino y su cabello rubio ligeramente alborotado ¿él quería violarla?

- Adelante- dijo Cayo y Bella giró su cabeza a ver a Cayo - Llévatela. Solo que si viene el hermano debe estar entera-

-No la partiré en dos, te lo aseguro - dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia el rubio- solo le daré un pal de nalgadas a ese precioso culo-

Bella enrojeció pero las palabras no afectaron a Rosalie.

-Rossie, encárgate de darle ropa decente, porfavor- dijo Cayo bostezando

* * *

><p>Rosalie sacaba de un cuarto lleno de vestidos, ropa y más ropa mientras las tiraba a una especie de cama con exasperación.<p>

-Tenemos casi el mismo cuerpo. Te quedará como guante- dijo con frialdad propia de una chica que hace caridad. Ambas estaban solas.

-Gracias- musitó Bella. Rosalie paró y la miró agriamente.

-No me des la gracias- le ordenó - Es como darle sobras brillantes a una gata-

Tal insulto no lo esperaba Bella por nada del mundo, pero al digerirlo unos segundos después, se escuchó a sí misma espetando.

-No soy una gata. Soy Isabella McCarty - dijo con orgullo mientras alzaba su quijada. Rosalie entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¿En verdad eres la hermana de Emmett McCarty? - preguntó Rosalie esta vez con mucha duda. Bella enarcó sus cejas.

-Es mi hermano. Y por su culpa estoy metida en este embrollo. Es un imbécil- dijo Bella con acidez.

Una bofetada cruzó el rostro de Bella como rayo. Ella no lo vió venir, pero Rosalie le había golpeado con furia. Se acercó aún a su rostro y cogiendo un tirante de su vestido rojo la jaló a su hermosa cara

-Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso de Emmett, bastarda ¿me oíste?- siseó - No sabes la influencia que tengo y si no fuera por mi primo estarías muerta- y luego la soltó visiblemente nerviosa. Bella se tocó la zona afectada y asintió bastante asustada. ¿Todos eran así de violentos?

* * *

><p>Bella salió con dos grandes bolsas llenas de ropa. Había un carro negro que la esperaba. Dimitri esperaba que ella se metiera y la miraba aún con lascivia.<p>

-Parece que alguien te dió duro muñequita- dijo con sorna, al ver la marca del golpe en el rostro de Bella.

-Que pena, que no fuiste tu imbécil- contestó Bella con una sonrisa fingida para meterse en el auto que cerro sus puertas y se puso en marcha. Sabía que volvería a la casa de Jasper, de eso estaba segura.

Miró hacia las ventanas y se preguntó si Emmett o Esme estarían bien, y si sabrían que a pesar de todo ella estaba completa, sana y salva. Suspiró, mientras se recostaba en el lujoso sillón del automóvil.

Cuando el auto se detuvo supo que había llegado a su destino. Bajó casi adormilada mientras Jasper la esperaba cruzado de brazos en la puerta. Le quitó suavemente las cosas y las colocó en un mueble que parecía lujoso. Bella quiso entrar rápidamente, pero él la detuvo suavemente mientras con una mano le cogió firme y delicadamente el cuello, revisando su rostro.

-¿quien te ha pegado?- la pregunta brotó de sus labios de manera clara y directa. Bella apretó los labios.

-Nadie- Y Jasper le sonrió sardónicamente.

-Primera regla mujer: no me mientas nunca, ¿esta claro? O no querrás sufrir las consecuencias de mentirme - lo último lo dijo en un tono tan terrorífico que Bella agitó afirmativamente su cabeza de modo infantil, con pánico.

-Ahora, te repito ¿quién te golpeo? -dijo Jasper con paciencia. Bella pensó en algo rápidamente que no comprometiese a nadie.

-Rosalie. Hice un comentario de mal gusto acerca de uno de los trajes- Jasper entrecerró sus ojos pensativos, y camino hacia un cuarto, se demoró unos minutos y con el trajo un pote de crema de menta fresca y empezó a untársele en el rostro a Bella. El rubio pudo ver de cerca las facciones atractivas de la cautiva.

-Bien, ya sabes que le pone de mal humor- dijo él - no vuelvas a repetirlo-

Bella asintió, y se revolvió incómoda ¿que debía de hacer en esa casa? Porque el se movía libremente, hasta que reparó en ella

-¿vas a estar como estatua toda la noche?- dijo con sorna el rubio.

Bella apretó sus labios incómoda.

-¿No vas...a violarme?- dijo casi susurrando. Jasper soltó varias carcajadas que le desconcertaron.

-Nunca he estado con una mujer que no me desee, y no pretendo a empezar ahora- y se acercó a ella totalmente. La miró unos segundos. Ella sentía su imponente figura masculina - Pero, diablos, eres diabólicamente hermosa y atractiva y haré un esfuerzo para no tentarte- y le sonrió con cara de depredador.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO:<strong>

_-¡Emmett!_

_-¡No puedes estar aquí!_

_-¡Suelten a Bella!_

_-Bella esta muy cómoda, déjame decirte._

**PORTADA:**h t t p: / i1051 . photobucket . com / albums / s424 / sophiesamedi / elrdepasiones . jpg

**VER RELACIONADOS:**_Entropía de Amor (Bella & Jasper), El padre el hijo y el otro hijo (Bella&C/E/J) (todos en mi canal de fanfic)_

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:****repito por ultima vez: PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNA TEMÁTICA ASÍ. ¿Han visto las favelas? O como aquí en Perú, zonas donde no existe presencia de la policia y el estado y solo gobiernan los que tienen dinero, hombres y poder? Así esta ambientada esta obra. Bella es una linda aldeana y Emmett es un sexy mercenario (algo me dice que proximamente será objeto de mis perversiones xD).**

**COMENTARIOS AL CAPITULO: Gracias mil veces por el apoyo, perdón por la demora, aquí esta el capitulo. Se que es cortito pero que importa :) yo actualizzaré rapida esta historia debido al mismo contenido de sus cap's**

**Reviews = ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA**

**Tomates y criticas aqui abajito en las lineas subrayadas, los amaré y les responderé sus dudas :). PORFA REVIEWS, son el alimento del alma**

**besitos besitos y mas besitos **

**Sophie**

**hasta el próximo capitulo:_ El principe (J) de Diamantes_**


	4. EL PRINCIPE J DE DIAMANTES

ADVERTENCIAS: Personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mí. Todos son humanos, contiene **lenguaje y escenas explícitas**: tomar precauciones.

* * *

><p><strong>EL REY DE LAS PASIONES<strong>

_"Una persona tiene que hacer por lo menos una apuesta al día, de lo contrario puede estár merodeando a la suerte y nunca darse cuenta." Jim Jones en frases de casinos_.

CAPITULO CUATRO: EL PRÍNCIPE (J) DE DIAMANTES

La casona de Jasper era bastante grande; aunque tenía dos guardias bien plantados en la puerta, estos no impedían el acceso de las mujeres atractivas. Bella no sabía exactamente como comportarse, pero Jasper le cedió de buen grado una habitación hermosa y femenina. ¿Para quien era aquello realmente? La castaña no se sentía en capacidad para formular esa pregunta a su _captor_.Sin embargo el rubio fue bastante atento con ello, como si en verdad ella no estuviera ahí atrapada contra su propia voluntad.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes solicitarlo en la cocina- dijo encogiéndo sus hombros, y girando sobre sus talones giró con voz casual y atrayente se dirigió a Bella otra vez - Por cierto, me debes un vidrio- y le mostró una sonrisa resplandeciente. Bella enrojeció.

-¿perdón?-murmuró apretando sus labios.

-La primera vez que viniste a mi casa, no se te ocurrió mejor idea que destrozar uno de mis ventanales favoritos...descuida, ya lo estan arreglando-

El rubio puso desenfadadamente ambas manos en los bolsillos y dejó a su 'invitada' totalmente asustada y confusa en aquella habitación tan resplandeciente y femenina. Bella se quedó pensando en la primera vez que lo había visto: desnudo. Se enrojeció aún más. Sentía que sus mejillas le quemaban ¡Pero que pedazo de hombre! Ahora entendía su fama entre las muchachas. Sintió la necesidad imperiosa de quitarse aquel atrevido vestido rojo y aquel peinado opulento. Quedando en interiores, abrió el ropero y miro asombrada su contenido: prendas de seda, finas y de buen gusto. Ese no debía ser un cuarto cualquiera. Alguien importante debía dormir allí. Bella cogió un vestido blanco discreto y se sentó frente al espejo a cepillarse el cabello: nunca había estado tan limpia, lozana y bella desde que la mafia Boreal la había secuestrado.

Permaneció en aquel cuarto abrumada por todos los sucesos unos cuantos minutos ¿en verdad tenía libre albedrío en esa casa? No se le olvidaba el estatuto de "esclava" que le habían puesto los Hale. Frunció su ceño y meneó su cabeza. Suavemente con los pies desnudos salió de la habitación: el corredor también tenía acabados finos y una decoración exquisita. Bella quedó vislumbrada ante un cuadro de dos sirenas que se unían mediante un beso. Contempló los colores y texturas cuando escucho murmullos y dió un brinco como si la hubiesen pillado infraganti.

Una mujer bastante guapa y bastante borracha también trataba de colgarse del brazo del alto rubio que miraba a Bella con mucha curiosidad.

-¿disfrutando el arte, querida?- dijo en voz alta Jasper. Bella sabía que se dirigía a ella.

-¿quién es...?¿tu her..mana?- dijo entre risitas la achispada mujer. Jasper negó con la cabeza

-Melody, no tengo hermanas- le recordó el rubio como si fuese una niña chiquita que no entiende una tarea. Jasper caminó con Melody hasta llegar a la altura de Bella. La castaña pudo oler un asqueroso olor a vodka que procedía de la mujer. Hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

-Cherie, debes volver a tu humilde morada- dijo inclinándose suavemente hacia la ebria mujer. Melody se rió un poco.

-Pero, Jazz...¿no quieres pasarla bien?- le dijo con voz sugestiva.

-Hoy no. Y contigo menos Mel - y sonrío como si lo que hubiese enunciado no fuera ofensivo. Melody comprendió sus palabras hizo un gesto de indignación que resultó cómico y desapareció trastabillando por las escaleras.

-No te vayas a romper una pierna- comentó Jasper sonriendo sin moverse. Bella enarcó una ceja.

-¿siempre traes esa clase de mujeres a tu casa?- a Bella se le escapó con voz de disgusto aquello. Comprendió su error cuando Jasper enarcó sus perfectas cejas y se acercó suavemente a ella.

-¿siento un tono de censura en tu voz?- dijo con voz afilada y sedosa, síntoma de que lo que ella dijera debía ser con sumo cuidado.

-No es eso, sino que...- susurró Bella trabandose y bajo la mirada con vergüenza. Escuchó una risita gutural.

-Deberías estar agradecida- comentó él - Has salido bien librada de un asunto de suma delicadeza con Cayo. No pareces conciente de eso-

-¿Ser esclava sexual tuya te parece bien librada?- dijo Bella sin ocultar su indignación. Jasper con un rápido movimiento la agarró de las caderas y la apretó hacia su cuerpo. Ella sintió su aliento de golpe.

-¿He sugerido_ algo sexual_ siquiera para determinar eso? - susurró Jasper contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Bella. La castaña se quedo petrificada pero pudo responder siseando.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz si se te ocurre tocarme- dijo en un susurró casi sin aire. Jasper rió y un escalofrío recorrió la parte baja de su espalda.

-¿de que serías capaz?- preguntó él aun con la voz sedosa. Bella sentía que no podía respirar entonces tomo valor y empujó su rodilla al punto más bajo del hombre: un rodillazo certero y efectivo, ya que el rubio no hizo ningún sonido pero ella se liberó instantaneamente

-¡De eso!- exclamó a voz en cuello, mientras se escapaba a la primera habitación abierta y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, una mano masculina lo impidio. Jasper abrió la puerta con fuerza: Bella supuso de que debía adolorido y furioso, por eso la expresión de fascinación del rubio la desconcertó aún más.

-Debo decirte que te subestime- inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos. Y después se rió -¿no te das cuenta a donde te has metido?- volvió a decir él. Bella miró a su alrededor horrorizada. Esa habitación tan _masculina_ debía ser de él.

-Directo a la boca del lobo - dijo con mucha sorna. Jasper suspiró cansado. Bella lo miró furiosa.

-¡No te me acerques!-

-¿Segura? Cualquiera suplicaría estar en mis brazos- la petulancia del rubio era algo que a Bella le repelía profundamente. Jamás estaría con un arrogante como él.

-Ay porfavor- siseó ella en voz baja. Mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Déjame mostrartelo - el dió un paso y ella dió un paso atrás -¿ tienes miedo de que tenga razón acaso?- se burló él. Bella frunció sus labios. La arrogancia de Jasper la sacaba de quicio. Decididamente ella dió un paso adelante y le plantó un beso fuerte, brusco y torpe al adonis rubio que no hizo ningún movimiento para impedirlo. Pegada a sus labios, Bella sintió la sangre correrle más deprisa en su cuerpo y lo soltó de un empujón certero.

-¡Listo!- anunció con las mejillas rojas y ardiendo. Jasper, sin embargo la miró sin emoción alguna.

-¿A eso le llamas beso?- y se rió - ¡No sabes besar!- le acusó aun con una sonrisa en los labios. Bella se sintió ligeramente ofendida: pero era cierto, nunca antes había besado a un hombre.

-¡Si sé!- dijo la castaña con mucha convicción, en vuelta en su terquedad para no admitir lo cierto. Jasper negó con la cabeza y se adelanto dos pasos hacia ella. Esta vez, Bella no retrocedió.

-Me toca a mí- dijo con simpleza el hombre que en un movimiento rápido la sujetó con ambos brazos. Bella trató de zafarse sin éxito. Eran como dos garfios. La sostuvo quieta unos segundos. Cara a cara. Ella sentía su aroma golpearle el rostro. La arrogancia en las facciones de Jasper, sus ojos aguamarina duros como acero. Bella no sabía que esperar. Entonces él se acercó con suavidad hacia ella, y juntó sus labios delicadamente con la castaña. Desprovisto de pasión, acarició sus labios suavemente por unos cuantos segundos. Entonces ella torpemente respondió ante tal estímulo. Sus labios se moldearon perfectamente a los de él y sintió una revolución en su cuerpo.

Jasper la sujetó más fuerte, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, y Bella no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo. Se sorprendió inconcientemente de que ambas manos acariciaran la nuca del hombre y suavemente los cabello rubios de él. El rubio, por su parte, movió sus labios más imperiosamente, más duramente. Bella sintió que algo ardía dentro de ella. Entonces lo siguiente descalabró su sistema. Su _prisionero_ la obligó a abrir sus labios e introdujo su lengua húmeda y caliente a la vez dentró de ella. La castaña disfrutó exquisitas sensaciones mientras ambas lenguas se juntaban y hacían que fuego líquido recorriera por su abdomen. Las propias reacciones de su cuerpo la intimidaron. Sintió que él la movía suavemente hacia atrás, y ella se dejó llevar, para toparse con el borde de la cama y ambos caer suavemente. Sintió que una mano liberaba su cintura deslizandose lentamente hacia su muslo desnudo y lo agarró con fuerza. Bella quiso gemir. Entonces el separó su rostro y el rubio pudó ver como el deseo había inundado la habitación.

-_Así es como se besa_- le dijo él suavemente al oído. Ella se estremeció aún más cuando el le dió besos húmedos al borde de sus lóbulos. Entonces se detuvo en seco.

-Dime, si quieres que pare- su voz salió ronca pero decidida. Bella aún se sentía aturdida.

-¿qué?- musitó debilmente.

-Podemos parar esto, recuerdo no querías ser esclava sexual de nadie -dijo él mientras estiraba sus brazos, poniéndo una distancia entre ellos. Bella resistió el impulso de jalarlo y seguir bésandolo. Aun cuando sus palabras le enfriaron, no fueron lo suficientemente helantes, para el fuego que la consumía. Claro que quería seguir. Pero la castaña era terca y con mucha fuerza negó con la cabeza. El rubio asintió y como si nada se levantó dejando a la castaña frustrada, deseosa de más.

Bella se incorporó y se arregló el vestido cuando escuchó gritos en la planta baja.

-Creo que tenemos visitas- anunció Jasper como si se tratará de una simple afirmación.

* * *

><p>-<em>Señor retírese-<em> uno de los guardias de la entrada trataba de contener furioso a un hombre, grande y musculoso. El parecía fuera de sí.

-¡Bella!- gritó a voz en cuello. Jasper empezó a bajar las escaleras suavemente y la susodicha al ver a su hermano pelearse con los guardias, correó por las escaleras

-¡Emmett!- exclamó Bella con fuerza.

-¡_No puede estar aquí_!- le volvía a decir al guardia.

-¡SUELTEN A BELLA!- Emmett rugió mirando con odio a Jasper. El rubio ni se inmutó.

-Bella esta muy cómoda aquí, déjame decirte- dijo el rubio. La castaña sintió que enrojecía y le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio al rubio y volvió donde Emmett, con el cual se fundió en un abrazo.

-¿estas bien?- Emmett revisó a su hermana con diligencia.

-¡Estoy perfecta! Em, no deberías estar aquí - algo le decía a Bella que su hermano no debería estar allí. Bella trató de despegarse de la inmensidad que era su hermano.

-Tu hermana tiene razón. Deberías estar buscando a Alice- comentó Jasper con ambas manos en el bolsillo

-Cállate imbécil. Yo me llevo a Bella AHORA- rugió otra vez el mercenario. Entonces inesperadamente apareció por la puerta la Helena de Oro con cara de tragedia. Rosalie miró con espanto la escena y gritó a ambos agentes de Jasper.

-Lárguense a la entrada- y ambos gorilas desaparecieron como si Rosalie tuviera la última palabra. Emmett soltó a Bella y miró consternado a la rubia.

-...Rose-

-¡No debes estar aquí, dios santo!- exclamó ella.

-Yo ya le dije- interrumpió Jasper con aburrimiento.

-Tengo que llevarme a mi hermana Rose- dijo el con voz concileadora. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Emmett soy garantía. Y tu "Rose" me pegó - agregó Bella como desquite. Emmett miró a Bella y luego a Rosalie.

-¿Es cierto?- dijo mirando a la rubia que estaba a punto de llegar a la histeria.

-Fue un momento...-

-¿ ES CIERTO?-

-¡Sí!- chilló desesperada. Rosalie parecía apresurada- ¡Lo siento!- repusó indebidamente a Bella. La castaña se sintió ligeramente mal. No había sido el momento correcto para soltar eso. Incluso había sido un arranque infantil.

-Tengo una solución- dijo Jasper que parecía al margen de todo - Pégame-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Bella ¿Estaba loco? Rosalie también lo miró con espanto.

-Con gusto - Emmett escupió las palabras entre las dos mujeres.

-Mi casi-hermana golpeó a la tuya. Entonces tu golpea a su casi-hermano, es lo justo- Jasper caminó tranquilamente hacia Emmett. El castaño se rió y tomando impulsó le metió un puñetazo al rostro bello de Jasper ante los gritos de horro de la fémina.

-¡Emmett, eso no era necesario! - chilló Bella mientras iba hacia Jasper. Rosalie lo miró espantada y luego se recompuso.

-Tienes que irte, si Cayo se entera...- dijo ella rógandole.

-Bella...- empezó a decir Emmett en el mismo tono a la rubia.

-Yo estoy bien- Bella estaba al costado de Jasper que se reía, descóncertandolo. -¡ESTOY PERFECTA MALDITA SEA!- gruño Bella. Si Rosalie estaba ahí, era porque **en verdad** le preocupaba su hermano. -Anda busca a esa tal Alice, yo estaré bien. Te lo prometo-

Emmett la miró dubitativo y asintió. Rosalie pareció aliviada por primera vez.

-Vamos- le dijo ella- yo te llevaré rápidamente a Deimos - dijo sujetando su mano y desapareciendo rápidamente con Emmett McCarty.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO:<strong>

_-Tu hermano es un imbécil  
><em>

_-¡Cállate!_

_-Al final voy a creer que lo único que deseas es tocarme-  
><em>

**PORTADA:**h t t p: / i1051 . photobucket . com / albums / s424 / sophiesamedi / elrdepasiones . jpg

**VER RELACIONADOS:**_Entropía de Amor (Bella & Jasper), El padre el hijo y el otro hijo (Bella&C/E/J) (todos en mi canal de fanfic)_

**COMENTARIOS AL CAPITULO: Gracias a la que me puso en comunidad, fue una agradable sorpresa! Y bueno aquí las hormonas empiezan a revolverse :)  
><strong>

**Reviews = ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA**

**besitos besitos y mas besitos **

**Sophie**

**hasta el próximo capitulo:_ El rey de picas/espadas.  
><em>**


	5. GUÍA -EN MEMORIA

ADVERTENCIAS: Personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mí. Todos son humanos, contiene **lenguaje y escenas explícitas**: tomar precauciones.

* * *

><p><strong>EL REY DE LAS PASIONES<strong>

_"Una persona tiene que hacer por lo menos una apuesta al día, de lo contrario puede estár merodeando a la suerte y nunca darse cuenta." Jim Jones en frases de casinos_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EN MEMORIA DE:<strong>_

_**MONICA CÓRDOVA**_

_**1966-2012**_

**Mi madre murió en un accidente hace cuatro meses a la fecha, motivo por el cual no actualicé porque no tenía motivación y necesitaba un tiempo para que el dolor se superase. Hoy vuelvo porque la vida debe seguir.**

_**Te amo mamá.**_

* * *

><p><span>NON CAPITULO<span>

GUIA DE PERSONAJES PRIMERA PARTE (sin spoilers sobre lo que continúa)

_Guía hasta donde se sabe de estos personajes._

PAÍS: **Hadesnea** (_Mezcla etimológica de Hades y Atenea_)

Es un país ficticio, donde las zonas están divididas así como fuertemente las clases sociales. Mientras Larisa y Galatea son las zonas mas urbanizadas, Tritón y Náyade son puntos de turismo y vacaciones. Su último distrito, Marte, que se partió en dos, es visto como la vergüenza nacional de los Hadeanos.

-Larisa (URBANA): Capital de Hadesnea. Se encuentra en el centro, rodeado de Galatea y Náyade.

-Galatea (URBANA): Zona más rica del país. Viven las personas con muchos lujos y tienen bancos y empresas.

-Tritón (URBANA-RURAL): Tiene las playas más hermosas jamás vistas.

-Náyade (RURAL): Zona rural, con grandes campos.

-Deimos (SUBURBIO BAJO): Zona afuera de la ciudad. Es tan empobrecida como la ciudad vecina de Fobos, cuando antes formaban ambas la provincia de Marte. Sin embargo se separaron. Ahí gobierna la Mafia Púrpurea, encargada de minerales y masonería.

-Fobos (SUBURBIO BAJO): Zona afuera de la ciudad. Una de las más pobres. Formaba antiguamente la provincia de Marte. Ahí gobierna la Mafia Boreal, encargada de los diamantes y lavado de dinero.

* * *

><p><span>MAFIA BOREAL<span>

Se encuentra específicamente en Fobos, dominando completamente a sus ciudadanos y haciéndoles pagar cupos. Sus miembros viven en lujosas casas en una gran montaña, rodeada de esteras donde vive los demás ciudadanos de Fobos.

**ARO**: Líder de la Mafia Boreal, encargado de la milicia y de los negocios de la mafia para la protección. Posee un gran carisma y suele ser un tipo encantador. Se le conocen hijos no reconocidos. Tiene preferencia por el hijo de su amante y su doctor de cabezera.

**CAYO HALE**: De mente cruel y despiadada, es el co-líder. Forma parte del núcleo principal con su familia. Su hermano Pólux y su hermana Cassandra, están muertos, probablemente asesinados a manos de él mismo.

**JASPER WITHLOCK**: Sobrino de Cayo, hijo de Cassandra Hale y Jeremy Withlock, ambos muertos. Fue criado por la amante de Aro junto a Rosalie y Edward. Es mujeriego y arrogante.

**ROSALIE HALE**: Sobrina de Cayo, hija de Pólux Hale y Afrodita Morris, ambos muertos. Fue criada junto a Jasper y Edward. Es fatalmente hermosa, conocida como la "Helena de Oro" y confundida erróneamente como la gemela de Jasper. Esta perdidamente enamorada de Emmett MacCarty.

**MARCUS:** Líder, presuntamente muerto.

**Doctor CARLISLE CULLEN**: Médico de cabezera de Aro. Bondadoso y no revela la afección de los miembros de la mafia. Esta coaccionado para no salir de esta.

**SULPICIA MASEN**: Amante de Aro.

**EDWARD MASEN**: Hijo de Sulpicia, predilecto de Aro y probablemente su hijo biológico.

MATONES

**Alec**: Fino asesino. Sicario. El tercer mejor.

**Felix**: Ágil y fuerte

**Demetri:** Alto y músculoso

**Jane**: Asesina sigilosa y mortal. Sicaria, la segunda mejor, por eso odia a Emmett.

**Emmett MacCarty**: Sicario, el mejor. Tiene un romance oculto con Rosalie.

* * *

><p><span>MAFIA PURPUREA<span>

Zona ligeramente menos pobre que la Boreal, dicen que su mayor núcleo esta en Deimos, pero creen que hay infiltraciones en Tritón y Fobos mismo. Hasta ahora no han sido muy nombrados, debido a que la historia se desarrolla en la ciudad vecina. Sin embargo, todo empieza por la desaparición de su residente, Alice.

**ZAFRINA: **Líder

**JAMES**: Encargado de la milicia. Guerrero

**VICTORIA**: Esposa de James

**ELEAZAR: **miembro

**CARMEN:** Esposa de Eleazar. Miembro

**ALICE:** miembro

**TIA:** Sicaria. Miembro

**BENJAMIN: **Sicario. Pareja de Tia. Miembro

* * *

><p><span>OTROS – FAMILIA DE BELLA<span>

Viven en una de las esteras más alejadas de Fobos, cerca de los perros que sirven como alerta y guardia.

**ESME MACCARTY**: Madre de Bella y Emmett. Nació en Tritón y se enamoró de Charles MacCarthy, que era de Marte en ese entonces. Lo siguió y luego lo asesinaron justo cuando se formaron las mafias hace quince años.

**BELLA MACCARTY:** Hija de Esme, hermana de Emmett. Rehén de la Mafia Boreal gracias a su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO:<strong>

_-Tu hermano es un imbécil_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-Al final voy a creer que lo único que deseas es tocarme-_

**PORTADA : ** i1051 . photobucket albums / s424 / sophiesamedi / elrdepasiones . jpg

**VER RELACIONADOS: **_Entropía de Amor (Bella & Jasper), El padre el hijo y el otro hijo (Bella&C/E/J) _

**COMENTARIOS A LA GUIA Y PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS: Gracias por leer, comprenderán porque no subí un capítulo, sino una guía, en respeto a lo que estoy sintiendo actualmente, pero en unos días (¡Sí! Unos días) subo el capítulo. Y buenas noticias. Ya tengo escrito los próximos cinco capítulos. Y ya esta el argumento de toda esta novela (métanle catorce episodios más que ya tienen argumento y línea). Los quiero mucho.**

**Reviews = ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA**

**Muchos Besos y fuertes Abrazo. Sophia.**

**hasta el próximo capitulo:**_**El rey de picas/espadas.**_


	6. EL REY DE PICASESPADAS

ADVERTENCIAS: Personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mí. Todos son humanos, contiene **lenguaje y escenas explícitas**: tomar precauciones.

* * *

><p><strong>EL REY DE LAS PASIONES<strong>

_"Una persona tiene que hacer por lo menos una apuesta al día, de lo contrario puede estár merodeando a la suerte y nunca darse cuenta." Jim Jones en frases de casinos_.

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO SEIS: EL REY DE PICASESPADAS

-¿Podrías ser un poco más delicada, querida Irina?- dijo con doble filo el rubio, mientras la ama de llaves le aplicaba crema al corte y al cardenal rosado que él tenía en el pómulo. No estaba precisamente de buen humor. El hermano de Bella, Emmett, era una bestia literal, con razón era el mejor sicario de la mafia Boreal

– Y tu deja de revolotear como una mariposa – resolló a Bella, que se movía en círculos preocupada por toda la situación – Me inquietas – terminó el rubio con fastidio.

Irina era la ama de llaves de la casa, y la persona de confianza de Jasper para cuidar su residencia. Era rubia y bonita comparada a muchas mujeres, pero al parecer ninguno, ni siquiera el gran jefe tenía parecía atraerle.

Bella miró con enojo a Jasper.

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué este tranquila? TU GEMELA SE LLEVÓ A MI HERMANO Y TODO ESTO ES DEMASIADO GRAVE- Exclamó Bella más no poder, deteniéndose en frente de él. Irina silenciosamente termino de suturar y se retiro callada en medio del silencio, mientras Jasper soltaba un suspiro y se paraba quedando frente a frente a la castaña.

- Primero, ella no es mi gemela- aclaró Jasper y la miró fijamente. Bella sintió que la sangre huía de su cara - Estas nerviosa, eso es todo-

-¿Nerviosa? ¡ Por _mi culpa_ te pegaron ! – le recordó Bella. Aún sentía culpabilidad por haberle sacado en cara las acciones de Rosalie a su hermano.

- Yo me ofrecí, querida…y te recomiendo que vayas a vestirte para dormir – dicho esto, Jasper sin mirarla se retiró de la pieza del vestíbulo dejando muy pensativa a Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella se cepilló su cabello mirándose al espejo preocupada. Desde que estaba en manos de la Mafia Boreal, estaba más hermosa que nunca, su pelo brillaba, su piel estaba tersa y clara pero sus ojos expresaban angustia, desesperación, preocupación. Era evidente que su hermano estaba en peligro de muerte y con él, aquella hermosa mujer rubia, Rosalie Hale, que al parecer tenía muchos sentimientos hacia su hermano. Cayo era un inescrupulosos sin sentimientos que hubiese dejado que los gorilas de Felix y Dimitri la violasen…pero en especial era él, Jasper, quién la inquietaba más. Sus reacciones no eran de una persona normal. A veces era perfectamente cruel y de pronto tenía un arrebato de cortesía y agradecimiento. No le faltaba educación, pero su ironía hería como dagas al corazón. Y la castaña no podía negar que no era solo bello, era hermoso, precioso. Sus ojos que decían nada y todo a la vez y aquel cabello rubio heredado de los Hale. Se dio cuenta que las entrevistas que ella daba a las cadenas televisivas no tenían ni la mitad de la verdad de lo que realmente eran los personajes de la mafia. Todo aquello era más complicado.<p>

Bella se despojó de sus ropas y miró aquel cuarto que le había sido asignado. Completamente lujoso y femenino ¿Era acaso de Rosalie? Encogió su hombro hacia un lado y caminó descalza hasta el gran ropero que ocupaba toda una pared, buscó ropa de dormir y encontró un camisón de verano de encaje, tan elegante que parecía hasta un vestido de noche. Se lo puso y comprobó que se veía radiante en él. ¿Pero de que servía si ella estaba en él para dormir? Se sentía extrañamente irritada. Miró hacia el balcón y camino por inercia hacia él. Miró hacia arriba y miró hacia las estrellas. No quería mirar hacia abajo. La miseria de las casas rojas de fuego de Fobos, las esteras. No podía permitírselo.

-¿No te gusta la vista?- la voz de Jasper hizo sincronía con el helado viento. Bella cerro los ojos y se apretó los labios y preparó su respuesta.

- Tanto lujo y tanta destrucción allá afuera…-

-¿Y como puedo vivir así?- pregunto Jasper con un tono casi sin sensaciones, Bella giró ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró. El rubio contemplaba la vista con las manos cómodamente guardadas en sus bolsillos de su elegante traje negro, impecable como él. Sin embargo sintió tristeza en la profundidad de sus ojos.

- No tienes que responder- balbuceó Bella.

-Y no lo haré- dijo fríamente Jasper – Entremos al cuarto, no querrás coger un resfrío con esa hermosa pijama que te has puesto – la ironía volvió al chico. Bella frunció el ceño y se apuró a retirarse del balcón y rápidamente entró siguiéndole los pasos a él.

Bella esperó algún comentario más, pero el rubio camino lentamente hacia la salida de aquella recámara tan femenina que…

-¿De quién era este cuarto?- Dijo alzando un poco la voz. Jasper se detuvo justo en la puerta, con la mano en la manija.

- La pregunta que deberías formular es **Para Quién**- le corrigió el rubio con su ya conocida voz de doble filo. Bella se irritó.

- ¿Vas a responderme?

_Silencio Incómodo._

Jasper cerró la puerta y giró sobre sus talones totalmente para quedar frente a frente a Bella, que no quitaba su expresión de fastidio. Pero todo cambió con la expresión casi fúnebre de Jasper.

Bella se sintió súbitamente nerviosa y revolvió su mirada con tal de no tener un contacto directo con los ojos de él.

-¿Es hermosa? – se escuchó a decir a sí misma temblándole completamente la voz y probablemente todo el cuerpo. El rubio no contestó. Ella se negaba a mirarlo pero escucho cada paso que él daba hasta acercarse a ella. Paró y sus dos brazos cogieron intensamente sus hombros y la sacudieron, obligándola a mirar sus ojos aguamarina a unos escasos centímetros de los suyos. Sentía su fuerte aliento pegarle su rostro y trató de no respirar. Entonces él abrió los labios.

-Es perfecta- pronunció casi en voz baja. Bella sintió que ya no había sangre en su cuerpo. Pero tuvo el valor de agregar algo.

-¿Tanto como Rosalie Hale?- Y súbitamente se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. Se mordió el labio, porque la expresión de Jasper pasó a ser totalmente mordaz.

-No- Dijo de manera cortante. Entonces Bella sintió que los dedos de aquel hombre acariciaban los hombros de ella. La castaña alzó su mentón como una corriente eléctrica. La mano derecha de él subió suavemente hasta su cuello y luego acarició los labios. Sus ojos parecían embelesados. Y los ojos chocolates de Bella cada vez estaban más oscuros. – Pero tu eres _hermosa_ – susurró él.

Bella empezó a respirar rápidamente y entonces él le acarició una mejilla.

-Tranquila- "_no te va a suceder nada malo_" parecía decirle. Y Bella, no sabía porqué, pero le creyó. Le creería todo a ese hombre. El retiró la mano del rostro de Bella, que estaba parada como una estatua enfrente de él.

Luego Jasper se fijo en los broches romanos que sostenían aquella túnica de pijama que Bella se había puesto. Y los soltó suavemente, mientras la tela caía a los pies de Bella, dejándola completamente desnuda. A Bella le ardían las mejillas y le quemaba la parte del abdomen bajo pero no emitió ningún sonido y ningún movimiento. Todo era mágicamente sensual y silencioso.

Jasper recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y acarició el abdomen de Bella con un dedo desde el ombligo hasta el mentón, una sacudida eléctrica entre ambos que pudo haber explotado en cualquier momento. Entonces el se arrodilló en frente de ella. Bella seguía sin moverse, pero quería gritar, quería que la tocara, quería _sentirlo más de lo que ya lo sentía_.

Y puso una mano en el centro del pecho de ella. Él sintió cada latido rápido de su corazón, como se aceleraba su pulso y su sistema nervioso. Los pechos desnudos de Bella se tensaron al igual que se irguieron sus pezones, a pesar de que él no los estaba estimulando. Cada vez, sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de sus costillas.

-Tranquila, Bella- susurró Jasper, mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba, mientras retiraba sus manos de su cuerpo, y posaba la mitad de su rostro, donde los golpeteos del corazón de Bella se escuchaban.

Bella exhaló extasiada y poco a poco fue calmando su corazón. Y con una ternura que no sabía de que fuente había salido alzó sus manos y frágilmente acarició aquellos cabellos dorados que estaban pegados frente a sus pechos y luego depositó un beso desprovisto de deseo en la coronilla de aquel hombre tan imponente y que ahora parecía tan sumiso hacia su desnudez.

Jasper se separó un poco y luego alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Bella, como si aquel beso casto lo hubiera despertado de un tórrido ensueño. Movió su mano y acariciando como si fuera un poco de agua, tocó la parte más íntima de Bella, haciéndola soltar un gemido que rompió con la ternura del momento. Sin embargo, Jasper seguía petreo sin decir nada y procedió a levantarse y a mirar a Bella una vez más.

-**Eres perfecta**- dijo con voz ronca.

* * *

><p><strong>REGALO POR TANTO TIEMPO DE AUSENCIA, LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA CAPITULO SIETE.<strong>

**Reviews = ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA**


End file.
